Shaman Queen
by franc14
Summary: Dedicado a Bella Luna Lawliet


_**Disclaimer: Ni Hao Asakura, Tamao o los respesctivos personajes y lugares citados en este trabajo me pertenecen, todos los derechos van dirigidos a sus respectivos dueños legales... Este trabajo no representa una manera de obtener recursos monetarios; su fin es única y exclusivamente, diversión.  
**_

* * *

_**Shaman Queen**_

Miró con aburrimiento la interacción de sus antiguos enemigos y su hermano gemelo en aquella pensión donde se llevaba a cabo la pequeña reunión de los Shamanes legendarios.

Suspiró de molestia al no poder causarles un susto con una broma cruel sobre destruirlos tanto a ellos como los humanos que poblaban el mundo... Lamentablemente su dignidad era lo primero y el hecho de vestir un Kimono con detalles femeninos causaría una risa descontrolada de los inquilinos que le generaría un enfado real cuyo desenlace culminaría con la destrucción de todo Tokio, después de todo sólo necesitaba un simple movimiento de su mano para invocar a cualquier espíritu bajo su control; el título de Shaman King no era meramente simbólico, representaba su poder absoluto.

Se preguntó por enésima vez que hacía en ese lugar y su mente no perdió tiempo en mostrarle la imagen de una hermosa mujer de celestes cabellos con unos brillantes orbes zafiros que adornaban su dulce sonrisa. Hao suspiró con cansancio al verse enredado en otro de los caprichos múltiples de su esposa.

¿Cómo diablos logró enamorarse de una humana? Quizá su alma se suavizó después de lo ocurrido siete años antes o simplemente ella se había vuelto condenadamente atractiva e interesante cuando se encontraron por casualidad en aquellos barrios de Hokkaido mientras vigilaba a su ahora cuñado con el fin de evaluar sus progreso con la tarea que les había encomendado. Era una duda cuya certeza aun se mantenía oculta, aunque agradecía con total sinceridad su preocupación hacia él después de todo el daño que había causado; Pirika de alguna manera sabía que la boda entre Yoh y Anna tres años después del enfrentamiento final, le había causado mucho daño; una herida que su corazón pensaba nunca sanaría.

No comprendía porque esa chica pasaba tanto tiempo con él ni tampoco las razones por las que decidió seguir a su lado, se sentía frustrado con saber que la necesitaba a su lado; tanto, que siempre la buscaba en el mismo lugar varios días por semana.

Despejó todos los recuerdos que poco a poco nublaban su mente… los sentimientos por Anna se habían extinguido con el pasar de los años al mismo tiempo que su relación con Pirika se hacía más estrecha.

Miró de nuevo las estrellas para mantenerse interesado en algo con el fin de evitar el sueño, los destellos brillantes del firmamento deslumbraban con tal intensidad al notar que la bella luna se alzaba completamente llena para combatir las manchas oscuras de la noche.

Gruñó con molestia al fijar su mirada en la pensión Funbari y notar que algunos permanecían despiertos a esas horas. Normalmente sería una persona paciente, pero en esos momentos su vida dependía de la duración de aquella misión que para él; era absurda.

Por unos segundos observó con detalle a su hermano gemelo y su esposa. Yoh se notaba alto, con un rostro más sereno de lo que recordaba, fue un poco sorpresivo el nuevo estilo de su cabellera… le recordó a su propio cabello marrón el cual le bajaba hasta la cintura, fuera de ello; naturalmente lo veía con rasgos adultos. Anna tampoco había cambiado demasiado pero tenía que admitir que la edad le sentaba de maravilla pues su belleza era casi idéntica a la de su madre, incluso notó algunos rasgos iguales entre ambas: nariz, ojos, labios y el mismo rubio pálido.

Se sintió enfermó por unos instantes al pensar que quizá en el pasado sufría del complejo de Edipo; recuperando su compostura con facilidad al pensar que aquellas sensaciones que Anna le causaba ya no se presentaban. Esas reacciones ahora le pertenecían a su dueña, aquella humana que le demostró amor en el más puro sentido; su pequeña Pirika.

Se acostó sobre las lozas del tejado esperando con tranquilidad fingida hasta que la mayoría de ellos se durmiesen. Un par de horas después las luces de la pensión se habían apagado, exceptuando en la parte trasera donde una luz más tenue permanecía deslumbrando parte del patio, deduciendo que era la cocina y su objetivo desde el principio, Hao dio un brinco para aterrizar en el terreno de la pensión y con cuidado se acerco hacia las puertas corredizas que conectaban el patio con la casa.

Antes de que pueda hacer algún movimiento para abrir la puerta y entrar a la cocina, la luz que apenas vislumbraba el patio desapareció. Una mano deslizó la puerta y lo empujó en el interior de la cocina.

Hao miró por todos lados tratando de averiguar si no fue sorprendido, pero un susurro detrás de su espalda lo hizo reaccionar y darse la vuelta. Una persona que parecía ser una chica, según la silueta que formaba, lo miraba de frente.

-Joven Hao- susurró la persona envuelta entre las sombras.

Efectivamente, la persona era una chica; su voz la delataba.

-Tamao, menos mal que eres tú- comentó el Shaman King con un tono de alivio.

La chica le tapó la boca con su mano derecha mientras encendía la luz de la cocina con la izquierda, luego jaló con fuerza a Hao por los brazos y lo llevó al pequeño comedor de la cocina.

-Estuve esperando toda la mañana- escuchó Hao, la suave voz de hace unos instantes se mezclaba con un sonido silencioso de rabia.

El Shaman suspiró cansado y observó a su acompañante. Junto a él se hallaba una hermosa chica de cortos cabellos sakura, sus labios crema se combinaba perfectamente con la mirada de molestia que irradiaban sus orbes violetas.

-No podía arriesgarme a responder preguntas- respondió Hao de manera molesta.

Tamao negó con la cabeza y suspiró cansada, no obstante; una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro mientras miraba a Hao.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó una sonriente Tamao.

El joven Shaman simplemente movió la cabeza mientras mostraba una mueca de alegría… Tamao y Pilika habían compartido ciertas similitudes en sus vidas, entre ellas; el corazón roto a causa de Yoh y Len Tao respectivamente. Hao deseaba tanto desmembrar al idiota que lastimó a su reina, pero ella cientos de veces le comentaba que no valía la pena; el aceptaba resignado, después de todo; fue por esa causa que Pirika ahora era su esposa. Tamao a diferencia estaba devastada por la boda de su amor platónico y Anna; fue gracias a la constante ayuda de dicha mujer de mirada color zafiro que logró salir adelante con su vida.

-Es una molestia- comentó resignado Hao –Por eso necesito lo que te pidió que cocinaras para ella- concluyó.

Tamao soltó una risita de diversión al ver al Shaman más poderoso del universo siendo tratado como un mozo por su propia esposa. No perdió tiempo en ir hacia el refrigerador y sacar un recipiente sellado de color rosa, el mismo que Hao al verlo se lo quitó de las manos con rudeza.

-Gracias Tamao- susurró muy bajo Hao a su salvadora.

-Espero que tú Shaman Queen lo disfrute- comentó Tamao entre diversión y burla.

Hao se sonrojó y bufo molestó a la chica antes de darle la espalda para salir al patio de la pensión Funbari.

-Más bien la pequeña cosa que se lleva en su vientre se deleitará con tu cocina- comentó Hao con aires de suficiencia.

Hao giró la cabeza para notar la mirada estupefacta de Tamao… el Shaman King le sonrió con picardia.

Antes de que la hermosa joven de violeta mirada pueda asimilar la nueva noticia, Hao abrió la puerta corrediza rumbo al patio y desapareció en las penumbras de la noche.

Hao solo sonrió con suficiencia al grito de júbilo que se escuchaba por toda la pensión Funbari.


End file.
